The present invention relates to apparatus for the distillation of styrene monomer from hydrocarbon feedstocks, wherein polymerization of the styrene product is prevented by injection of a gaseous inhibitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for distillation of styrene from ethylbenzene wherein a system is incorporated for injecting nitrogen-based gases as polymerization inhibitors.